The invention relates to a stilting frame for the transport of containers provided with standardised corner castings to be engaged by latch bolts, or turn-lock fasteners, wherein the stilting frame includes corner posts, each of which comprises at its upper end a corner casting for a latch bolt of a transhipment equipment, and at its lower end a latch bolt for engaging a respective corner casting of a container arranged underneath, and wherein in at least one upper corner casting a switching member is arranged which may be rotated by the latch bolt of the transhipment equipment and can be operationally connected with the lower latch bolts.